


Take Me Home

by Queen_from_the_North



Series: Finding Home [1]
Category: NCIS, NCIS: New Orleans
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-11-07 14:19:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17962175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_from_the_North/pseuds/Queen_from_the_North
Summary: Hannah gets some unexpected news and she and Tammy have to figure out their new reality.





	1. The Wind of Change

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tammygregorio](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=tammygregorio), [BealeandTwisters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BealeandTwisters/gifts).



Sitting at the table in the breakfast nook at Sebastian and Tammy's house. Hannah let a soft smile come across her lips as she looked over at Tammy. With Tammy Gregorio it was easy, easy to love her, far easier than it had been with Ryan Porter.  
Tammy then spoke “Hey did you hear my question?”  
“Huh? Sorry lost in thought.”  
“I asked what you wanted for breakfast.”  
“I want waffles,” Sebastian called out while he walked into the kitchen. He let out a small gasp once he recognized Tammy's house guest. ”Wait. Hannah? Why are you here? Do we have a case?”  
Hannah let out a small groan, “You said he was getting back this afternoon, I knew we should have gone to my place. I'm going to go get dressed.” Standing up in the FBI tee she had stolen from Tammy’s dresser that morning and walking past Sebastian even though she was sure that Sebastian had seen the heart print briefs she had on as well.  
\---  
“Easy baby, I'll handle it.” Tammy said as she shoved Sebastian back towards the living room.  
“What the hell aren't you supposed to be at some nerd thing?”  
“Comic-Con is not for nerds it's for enthusiasts. And I got in last night, I see you didn't wait up for me. Wait, that was your shirt she had on. Why is Hannah here?”  
They stood quietly. Tammy raised one eyebrow at him.  
“Oh my god your seeing Hannah. Wait how long has this been going on?”  
“Look, me and Hannah have a little thing going on, and it's been six weeks. Let me go try and calm Hannah down before she decides to kill you, you know she could do it and get away with it. Do not mention this to anyone or I'll hurt you got it.”  
“Yeah no I understand.” Sebastian nodded nervously.  
“Wait. Six weeks, you've been dating for six weeks?” He watched as Tammy slide into her room and hearing her greet Hannah softly and sweetly before her door closed in front of him. He shook his head and headed to make coffee for three.  
\---  
“I'm sorry baby, apparently he meant last night not tonight.” Tammy said as she closed the door.  
Hannah paused in buttoning her red shirt and looked at her, “It’s fine other than the fact that I'm not supposed to see my subordinate, oh and no one other than you even knows I like girls! But it's fine, I'm just going to get fired or transferred to Siberia, it fine, you know except I hate the cold, my daughter is here, your here, and I'm exhausted all the time now.”  
“Wow I think that's the most words I've ever heard you say at once,” Tammy said as she slid closer to Hannah “now should I kiss you to make up for all this, see if I can get you out of your jeans.” And pulled Hannah against her both arms looping around Hannah's waist.  
Hannah laughed, “Sure, let’s see what you can do,” one hand coming up to rest on Tammy’s face the other sliding around Tammy's back then Hannah's phone began blaring and she groaned in response.  
She turned to look for it. Finding it under her shirt from the day before she scooped it up.  
“Hey Lasalle, what do we got?” She chirped and heard the Alabama accent chatter, nodding.  
“All right call Loretta have her meet us there, no I'm near their house I'll stop and pick them up. Ok see you there.” Hanging up the phone.  
She turned to Tammy “So let's put these plans on hold, double murder of two sailors.” She said as she gave Tammy one last kiss. Then moving to finish getting ready “Tell Sebastian please.”  
\---  
“Right what do we have Loretta?” Tammy asked.  
“We have petty officer third class Regan Clark and petty officer first class Damon Sims both served on the Chinook, both were found this morning, Regan was stabbed in the neck, but Damon well.. Christopher will you help me?” Loretta asked, pointing at the corpse.  
“Oh course Ms. Loretta” as they turned the body over on the ground.  
Tammy noticed Hannah's face turn almost as she clamped one hand over her mouth the other over her stomach. A wave of shock rushed through Tammy as she watched Hannah's reaction. Hannah hadn't been bothered a bit by the shrimp boat case, where the body had been bloated by the ocean, but this one while bad wasn't nearly on the same level of smell.  
“He has been sliced into to spell out, from six to one the spell is spun, no time to run, the curse begun and some kind of symbol I’ll know more once I get them back to autopsy.” Loretta commented, scribbling on her notepad.  
“Okay what curse?” Tammy asked looking down at the body.  
“This is New Orleans, this city was built on curses” Hannah said, having managed to swallow her nausea.  
“Yeah there a ton of them, wait how do you know that you've only been here about five months.” Chris said as he looked up from photographing the body.  
“I've got a degree in history, I like it so when I moved here I studied up on it, but my master’s thesis was on New Orleans history.” Hannah replied.  
“Okay Tammy, Chris deep dive the victims, I’ll call their COs see if they were working on anything worth killing over, Sebastian.” Hannah said, giving the orders.  
“Heading to the lab.” Sebastian replied.  
“Great. Anything you get us can help us get this guy really look into that symbol as well I think I recognize it and if I'm right, I have a sinking suspicion that he's not done yet.”  
Upon arriving at headquarters, Hannah went straight to the bathroom, having had to try very hard not to throw up while in the car with Tammy, she expelled what she was fairly certain was the contents of her entire stomach, noting that she seemed slightly bloated. But she stood slowly and washed her mouth out, heading back in to the bullpen, ignoring the fact that both Tammy and Chris were giving her concerned looks, pulling up the Chinook’s list.  
She discovered they worked under Senior Chief Petty Officer James Shal, calling his number she discovered that the officers had been on shore leave and were rumored to be dating, but that Clark had a ex that she had been trying to seek a restraining order against, but neither had any type of security clearance, Clark was a culinary specialist, and Sims worked radio.  
Chris glanced over at Tammy and she nodded, she was ready to present, but when he looked over at Hannah he thought she looked like she was asleep so he walked over towards her desk.  
“Boss, you ready for us to present? Hannah?” He tapped on her desk and she jerked, waking up from where her head had been resting in her hand.  
“Yeah, go for it.” She said as she blinked several times to wake herself up.  
Chris lifted the remote “Petty officer first class Damon Sims age 30, no money troubles, not much a personal life, joined the navy when he was 18. He is interested in treasure in particular anything to do with the so called, ‘Crystal Cove.’”  
Tammy grabbed the remote from him, “Petty officer third class Regan Clark, age 25, up until recently was in fairly deep debt but made several big payoffs, has an ex that lives in the city. Joined the navy only 2 years ago, seems to have no hobbies, nothing at all even connecting her to Sims.”  
“Well that is not quite true,” Hannah said as she leaned over her desk, one hand dropping over her abdomen and running lightly over it, “According to their CO, neither were on any kind of classified assignment, Clark worked as a culinary specialist and Sims worked radio. They were on shore leave together and were rumored to be seeing each other. As for Clark’s ex, she tried and failed to get a restraining order against him. Gregorio look into why.”  
“Chris, I want you to go to the morgue and check in with Sebastian, help him with the symbol, concentrate on pirates that may have connections to the Crystal Cove. I'll look into the legend here. I’ll be back in a minute.” Hannah said as she rushed towards the bathroom.  
Tammy looked over at Chris, “She seem okay to you?”  
“Not one bit, keep an eye on her Gregorio.” Chris replied as he grabbed his keys before going to the SUV for a visit to the JPSO for results.  
“Always, you know that.” Tammy said as she turned to look towards where Hannah had disappeared.  
\----  
Chris walked down the hall and turned into the morgue, “Alright Ms. Loretta, tell me what do we got here.”  
“Well like I said at the crime scene, Ms. Clark’s, cause of death was a stab wound on the throat. The killer severed both of her carotid arteries, she would have died nearly instantaneously.” Wade explained, circling around the table where the corpse laid on.  
“While Mr. Sims, well he died very slowly, the wounds on his back where likely caused by a very sharp straight blade, and he was tortured before his death, he was punched repeatedly in the abdomen, there was blood in his stomach.” Wade said gesturing towards the next table, “He has three broken ribs, and seven of his fingernails were ripped out very close to the time of death, the final cause of death was exsanguination, the symbol and words on his back were done pre mortem.”  
“This killer wanted to cause pain to this young man.” Wade sighed, putting a hand on her hip.  
“Alright thank you. Do ya know if Sebastian is done?”  
“Yes and I found something very interesting” Sebastian said as he burst into the morgue.  
“Alright, what is it?”  
“Quartz dust. But not from any known mines in this area, this is different. It’s also been worked.”  
“Well how can you know that?” Chris asked with a quirked brow at him.  
“Trace minerals but old ones, lead and sulfur.”  
“Meaning” Chris pulled out the word, lowering his head.  
“This is old quartz, like Spanish conquistadors. Old.”  
\---  
Chris and Sebastian walked in “We've got a problem. The quartz dust is old, really old.” Sebastian announced.  
“That makes sense,” Hannah said as she looked up “everything I can find on this Crystal Cove, says it was created by Spanish conquistadors to protect what they thought was the fountain of youth. They landed here to collect supplies and then were planning on sailing back to Spain, but then a hurricane came and hit so they built the cave to protect their loot, a crystal fountain and other crystal pieces they collected.”  
“That’s-that’s accurate.” Sebastian’s jaw dropped with astonishment, nodding slowly.  
“It's rumored to be worth over 10 million dollars.” Hannah continued as she blinked out of a dizzy spell.  
Sebastian noticed that she was still shaking, “Are you okay?”  
“Yeah I'm fine just stood up too fast.” Hannah replied, before turning to Tammy.  
“Gregorio you got anything on this ex of Clark’s?  
“No nothing, I've got what might be a first name Adam, but I can't find anything else, Patton’s running one of his searches and is diving into her records. But I did find this, she's been making a lot of calls to various unknown numbers, Patton is looking at them but my guess is burners. She's also been making payments to some company called Fire Dive, and Wreckage, can't find anything on them, but look who owns it, David Finch.” Gregorio said.  
“Okay maybe it's because I'm still new to New Orleans but who's David Finch?” Hannah asked.  
Chris grabbed the remote and clicked it over “Only one of the biggest mob boss in the city, he has a finger in every pie, and nothing ever links back to him.”  
“Alright, let’s deep dive the company and the employees, if we can. Sebastian I want you to try and narrow down the dust as much as you can, anything that will tells us where it might be from. Lasalle look into why Sims was wanting to find the crystal. Gregorio have you found anything on who Clark was in debt to?”  
Tammy shook her head.  
“You said that she had recently done several payments that didn't back up to her salary right? Let's look at why.” Hannah said as she leaned back in her chair.  
As they hit yet another wall, Hannah still fighting to keep her eyes open, looked at her watch “Okay, I don't think we're going to get any further information tonight, let's all go home, and reconvene in the morning, hopefully Patton’s dives into the company and some of the phone scans will be done.” As she pushed up from her desk she felt the world spin and only her tight grip on the desk kept her from falling.  
Seeing Tammy glance towards her she shook her head, she needed to be alone tonight. As she made it into her car, and pulled her phone to check to see if Naomi had texted her about her dance program she saw the date and the blood drained from her face.  
Her symptoms, the nausea, the exhaustion, even the random bouts of hunger and the dizzy spells, and now the fact that she was late for the second time.  
She carefully drove towards her apartment stopping only at the CVS down the street walking in and not looking at anyone she went to an aisle and picked up a single box, one she hadn't bought in almost 5 years checking out she paid in cash not wanting a record of this, finally arriving back in her apartment.  
She dropped her bag and jacket over the table, clutching the box though the bag, heading towards to the bathroom. With a shaking hand she slid a single package out and took it.  
Five minutes later, she flipped it over, not sure what she wanted the test to say.  
But her heart sank just a little when she saw the screen. A pair of blue lines in it, confirming her suspicions that she was pregnant.


	2. Rule 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannah gets some unexpected news and she and Tammy have to figure out their new reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jack calls Hannah Solo, this is due to the fact that Jack is a Star Wars fan, and decided that Hannah could be shortened to Han, then it became Han Solo, finally ending on Solo, Hannah just goes with it as she worries about what else Jack would come up with.

Hannah was still in a state of shock. She walked back into her living room, her mind going a million miles an hour. She laid down on the floor in front of her couch before her tablet started blaring ‘Unstoppable’ by Sia. That was Jack’s ringtone. 

Flailing out, she grabbed it and answered Jack’s FaceTime. 

“Hey. Are you laying on the floor?” Jack said as her face appeared on the tablet, her face framed by dark paint. 

“Yes. It's been an interesting day for me.” Hannah said with her arm draped over her face. 

“Okay, Han Solo, what's wrong? You look like you’re about to get sick.” Jack commented, growing concerned for her friend.

“You know how we used to joke about what's the best day to find out your pregnant with your ex’s baby?” Hannah asked.

“Uh yeah I remember that, and the tequila that got us to that conversation. Why?” 

“Oh, OH, OH MY GOD Hannah. How long?” Jack’s eyes went wide as she processed Hannah's words. 

“I had sex with my ex-husband once in two years. And suddenly I'm six weeks pregnant. And yes I know it's his. He's the only man I've been with.” Hannah said, raising her hand up in the air.

“You didn't have sex for two years?” Jack asked. 

“Really? That's what you concentrate on? Wait that's not your apartment. Where are you?” Hannah hummed, cracking one eye open and peering at the screen. 

“I'm at Leon’s. Thank you very much for asking. Or maybe I painted my apartment.” 

“When I stayed with you, you had lived there for almost a year, you hadn't even unpacked almost anything, but yet I drooled on your pillows and that was bad. Tammy doesn't mind when I drool on hers.” 

“Well, Tammy has to not say anything if she wants to get laid. I do not.” Jack laughed. 

“Wait let's go back a step here. ‘Leon’ as in Leon Vance, the director of NCIS? That's still a thing?” 

Jack rolled her eyes, leaning back against the wall in the bay window, “Yes we are still a thing.” 

Hannah snickered and Jack shot her a glare.“Stop snickering, Solo.” 

“I thought we talked about the nickname thing.” Hannah groaned as she sat up. 

“You talked. I just drank your whiskey,” Jack teased as she took a sip of wine. 

“But you and Leon, this is your longest relationship since Lara isn't it?” Hannah asked. 

“Yes, when Lara died I thought I lost my chance at happiness but Leon he makes me forget that sharp pain.” Jack said giving Hannah a long look “But back to you and your pregnancy. What are you going to do? I mean are you keeping the baby? Have you told Ryan yet?” 

“Okay I found out all of thirty minutes ago, and you're the only one that knows so far. And really?!” 

“You know I wanted a sibling for Naomi, but I had seven miscarriages.”

“Wait, seven? I thought you had six miscarriages?” Jack asked, giving her longtime friend a concerned look. 

“Two before Naomi, five afterward the last one was when Lara died. You had enough grief over her mother not letting you come to her funeral. You didn't need mine, that miscarriage was the last straw for Ryan and I. We just didn't know it till two years ago.” Hannah said as she looked down, one hand ghosting over her abdomen. 

“Hannah you should have told me, baby, I would have been there. All I did was drink myself silly with the LA team, listening to them talk about ‘Mace’ like they knew her better than me.” Jack said, her voice soft and sad.

“Did they even know Lara was gay, Jack? Let alone who you were to her? You know she wasn't really out since her mom said all that stuff about you two.” 

“I know, trust me I know, it just hurts,” Jack said, turning her head to the right with her eyes closed. 

“What about you. How are you feeling about the new baby?” 

“I want this baby Jack, but I'm terrified that I'll lose it. I'm afraid that Tammy will leave me when she finds out. I'm afraid of what Ryan will do to me.” Hannah looked away.

“Naomi’s reaction, I mean I've been back in her life for six weeks and now I'm pregnant and dating someone, not her own father? And my new team at NCIS? I'm just getting accepted.” Hannah stared at Jack, nervously.

“I forgot how much you rant when you’re nervous.” Jack laughed, “Not as bad as you did when you came out as bisexual to me, but then again you were drunk.” Ignoring the glare Hannah shot at her.

“And yes telling your subordinate girlfriend that you're pregnant by your ex is going to be awkward, but you need to tell her. Maybe she wants a baby, and if she breaks up with you. I'll kill her for you.” Jack said with a shrug.

“Please don't kill my girlfriend. But thanks, Jack. You need to get down here at some point.”

“Make me godmother Solo!” Jake hollered out as she ended the call. 

Hannah shook her head, a soft laugh leaving her lips. She headed for her bed pausing to look down at her abdomen and then rested her palms against her stomach. 

“I love you little one.” 

\----  
Sebastian looked up as Tammy came back into their living room, dressed in a hoodie and sweatpants. She was carrying a bottle of tequila and a set of shot glasses in her hands. 

“If we're doing this about me and Hannah, I'm not doing it sober.” She said pointing the bottle at him. 

Sebastian nodded and pulled the coffee table over, and grabbed the glasses and poured two shots out. “So you and Hannah have been seeing each other for six weeks.” 

“After the bank case ended, she texted me that night, said she had heard about it, wanted to know if I was okay.” Tammy said running her finger around the rim of the glass “ I asked her how it was going for her, she said her ex had finally signed the divorce papers. So I asked her out for a drink.” 

Sebastian took his shot and then refilled it, “That's it. That's how you got our boss in bed with you. Wait, does this mean the person I've been hearing you have sex with is Hannah?” 

Tammy did two shots in quick succession “Yes, she's been here a few times, I've only been able to convince her to stay a few times. I've been to her place, stayed the night a couple of times.” She said as she poured the alcohol in her glass. 

“How does it work with work? I mean she's our boss and now your girlfriend.” 

“We have rules, we don't do anything at the office or anything like that. Outside of work we're just a couple, we don't really discuss work that much, but it works.” Tammy said, looking over at him, her glass held between two fingers before doing three shots and refilling her glass once more. 

Sebastian leaned forward and whispered. “Who tops the most?” 

Tammy shot him a look “Really? And Hannah mostly, I mean before I normally would, but here she prefers to, and I'm okay with it. She lets me top as well on occasion so it all works.”

“Huh, that makes sense.” Sebastian then shot her a look. 

“Why didn't you tell me before?” 

“She was worried. A boss and a subordinate is normally a relationship that's not smiled upon in NCIS. And I wanted it to be mine.” Tammy looked down, getting a bit woozy. The alcohol was hitting her, 

“I want her to be mine before anybody else. Without anyone or anything damaging it and us.” 

Sebastian gave a soft smile, “You’re falling in love with her, aren't you?”

“Shut up.”

“Yeah but it’s so cliche.” Sebastian chuckled. 

Tammy shook her head “I fell for her the day I meet her, the day I kissed her is when I knew it though.” 

Sebastian smiled as she recapped the tequila bottle, collecting the shot glasses as he moved into their kitchen “I'm glad for you. I think you two could be very good for each other.” 

“Thank you, baby,” Tammy whispered as she disappeared into her room.

\---  
Hannah groaned as her phone started blaring, having not slept much that night, her newly discovered pregnancy having kept her up for the past few nights. 

She answered the phone hearing Sebastian on the other side “What do we got Sebastian?” 

“Ok text me the address.” As she finished getting ready, Hannah dropped her hands over her abdomen, “please baby, don't make me sick at the crime scene, please.”

\---

As Tammy walked up she could see Wade sitting at the bodies, with Sebastian twittering about her, with Lasalle taking photos. 

“Hey, where's Hannah?” 

Chris looked up and pointed towards the building “She's talking to the guy that found ‘em, she’ll be back in a sec.” 

“I'm back now. Alright, what do we got Loretta?” Hannah said as she walked up. Tammy let her eyes track over Hannah's face, not seeing anything to explain the last few days. 

Loretta sighed, “We have Senior Chief Petty Officer James Shal, from the Chinook. He's been tortured and sliced into as well. His message is different though than Sims. It says, ‘The curse begun, but soon they'll see, the buried truth shall end with me.’ And then the symbol again.”

Tammy looked over at Hannah as Loretta spoke, noting that her breathing had changed, she was taking long slow breaths, and one hand was rubbing circles on her lower abdomen. 

Loretta then turned to the other body flicking the sheet off, “As for this poor soul, we don't have an ID yet. The killer skinned them, Sebastian will have to run DNA, I'll run dental records. But we know they are navy, they have Ensign bands on.” 

As soon as Hannah saw the second body, her stomach flipped and she threw herself out of the tape, before promptly losing her stomach contents on the ground.

Loretta looked over at Tammy and asked quietly “Is Hannah ok? I've never seen her get sick at a scene before.” 

Tammy just shook her head, “I don't know Doc, I don't know.” 

As Hannah tipped her head back, certain that her puking was done for now at least, groaning and cursing at the little one inside of her body for not listening to her. 

She turned back to the team, who were all giving her concerned looks. “I had Naomi last week, probably got something from her.” She said lightly. 

“Loretta, Sebastian we need an ID on the other body as fast as possible.” 

Turning to Tammy and Chris,“ Gregorio track down Clark's ex, maybe he's connected and Lasalle, look into the company that Clark was making payments too.” 

\---

The monitor beeped in the bullpen, and Chris clicked the button “Hey, Ms. Loretta. Got us something?” 

“Hello Christopher, yes, I've got something. But where are Tammy and Hannah?” Loretta said with a nod. She was standing in the morgue in her scrubs, her cap was blue with yellow waves on it. 

“Gregorio’s gettin’ coffee and Hannah's somewhere. She's been acting weird these last few days.” Chris shook his head, concerned for his team leader. 

“Hannah has been acting strange for a few days?” Loretta said her face was worried for Hannah. 

Tammy walked in with a cup of coffee, Hannah following behind her. Hannah's left hand resting on her abdomen her thumb stroking over it slowly, Loretta raised an internal eyebrow at the sight.

“Ah good, here's the entire team. We've got an ID on the other victim. He is Ensign Davis Rull. He is the half brother of Petty Officer Damon Sims. They started skinning him while he was still alive.” Loretta shook her head, before gesturing to the body on the table. 

“Senior Chief Petty Officer James Shal was killed in an identical manner to Sims, but one difference, he bit the person who attacked him. Sebastian’s running the DNA now.” 

Sebastian burst into the lab, tripping over his feet. “I've got a match, Thomas Finch, son of David Finch. And Thomas Finch is friends with Adam Tham. Who was dating Regan Clark until six months ago.” 

Hannah nodded “Okay. Gregorio, look into Tham and Lasalle, keep looking at David Finch. I'll look at Thomas Finch.” She then turned back to the screen her hand still resting on her stomach. 

“Sebastian try and find something that tells us where this guy is. We need to stop them.” 

\---   
Sebastian walked into the squad room “I've got something. Shal had clay stuck in his cuffs.” Grabbing the remote and bringing up a map. “But this mud had some strange things in it, it had a glass with green lead in it. The green lead was used to give glass its colors back before the nineties.”

“Sebastian. Get to the point baby.” Tammy called out from her desk. 

“Right, there is an old glass manufacturing plant, on the banks of Lake Pontchartrain.” 

“Also close to the rumored location of the Crystal Cove,” Hannah said as she stood. “Okay let's go. Gear up.”   
\---   
Standing between the cars outside the glass factory, they all looked over each other as they tightened the straps on the Kevlar they wore under their NCIS uniforms.

“Alright, Lasalle you’re with me. Looks like two points of entry.” Hannah said as she adjusted her earpiece. “We’ll take the side one and flush him towards the main one.”

Turning to Tammy and Sebastian “You two go to the main entrance and get him when he runs.” 

The team nodded and Tammy and Sebastian headed to their spot. Once they arrived at the place. Tammy took position with the shotgun she was carrying.

“Alright Hannah we’re in position,” Sebastian said as he keyed his mike. 

“Going in” came over in reply. 

“Thomas Finch, NCIS, COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP!” Chris yelled. 

“Ok heading your way guys!” Hannah said. 

As Thomas Finch broke out into the Louisiana sunlight he froze. 

Sebastian walked behind him and began cuffing him as Tammy read off his charges. “Thomas Finch you are under arrest for the murders of James Shal, Damon Sims, Regan Clark, and Davis Rull. You have the right to remain silent.”

As Chris and Hannah rounded the corner, Tammy noticed that they had evidence bags with them. 

“Got ourselves, a knife that matches the wounds, and a fake piece of crystal as well as a list of names they were going after,” Chris explained.   
\---  
As Tammy walked out of headquarters she noticed Hannah on the phone and walked over towards her girlfriend hearing only the last part of her conversation. 

“Yes, eight am, yes a blood test, and a scan. Thank you. Yes, see you tomorrow.” Hannah said as she hung up the phone.

“Everything okay?” Tammy asked as she stopped next to her.  
“Yeah fine, just a doctor's appointment tomorrow morning,” Hannah replied as she stepped closer, brushing her hair back from her eyes.

Tammy hummed in agreement pulling Hannah against her “you have Naomi tonight right?” 

“Yeah, I do.” Hannah nodded “Ryan’s out of town so I have her for a few days.” 

She said as she wrapped her arms around Tammy. 

“So should I kiss you now then?” Tammy asked with a soft laugh. 

“Yes,” Hannah said as she gave Tammy a soft kiss and Tammy deepened it before they broke apart.

“We should probably stop before anyone else sees,” Tammy whispered. 

“Yeah, I'll text you later.” Hannah chuckled as she walked over to her car. Tammy laughed and headed to the TruTone where Sebastian and Chris were waiting.


	3. A False Spring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Hannah gets some unexpected news and she and Tammy have to figure out their new reality

Hannah wandered around her kitchen, luckily she had managed to sleep some the night before. She could hear Naomi’s footsteps from the hallway, she was up and getting ready for school 

“Naomi, get ready we have to leave in ten minutes” she called out. 

As Hannah made Naomi’s lunch, happy that her new child had only made her sick once so far, and if she had to get sick again, hopefully would be after she dropped Naomi off at school. 

“Mom, are you okay?” 

“Yeah baby I'm fine why?” Hannah asked as she put a sandwich in Naomi's lunchbox.

“I heard you get sick this morning and you’re acting weird.” Naomi replied as has came up to Hannah. 

“Just a lot on my mind baby.” 

“When are you moving in with me and Dad?” Naomi asked, her face tilting up to look at Hannah. 

“Baby we talked about this, your dad and I aren't married anymore, remember?” Hannah said as she brushed some of Naomi's hair back. 

“That's not fair mom.” 

“I know.” Hannah sighed. 

“Go get your shoes we're about to be late.”   
\---  
As Doctor Mary Riggen walked in, she greeted Hannah, “Hey Agent Khoury, how are you doing today?”

Hannah who was sitting on the exam table, in the paper gown they had given her “Okay I think, I've been sick a couple of times but the exhaustion is the worse part.” 

“Well those symptoms should hopefully die down in about a month for you.” Doctor Riggen said as she looked at her tablet “Your blood test confirms that you are in fact pregnant.” 

“Congratulations. But I want to do an ultrasound today, both to confirm how far along you are, and make sure everything looks good. I see on your chart that you’ve had several miscarriages.” 

Hannah nodded “I want to do as much as we can, I want a healthy baby.” 

“Okay lean back then, sorry the gel is cold.” Doctor Riggen said as she adjusted the probe, “And there is your baby” she said pointing at a small blob on the screen.

Hannah felt some tears prick at her eyes, as she looked at her new child that was growing inside her. 

“Okay Agent Khoury, you can sit up.” As she handed Hannah a towel to wipe her stomach off with. 

“So you are seven weeks along. Everything looks good, try and take it easy in the field.” Doctor Riggen said as she made notes on the tablet. “I'm giving you a prescription for prenatal vitamins. I want to see you again when you are twelve weeks.”

The front desk will help you make a appointment and give you a copy of the ultrasound if you want it. Do you have any questions for me?” She said as she looked up at Hannah. 

“I don't think so, but I can call if needed correct?” 

“Yes anytime. We have a 24/7 line here. My extension is 482.” Doctor Riggen said as she left the room.

Hannah leaned back, her pregnancy seemed much more real now, even more than it had before. Her thoughts however were cut off by her phone ringing. 

“Yeah Loretta.” She said as she answered it, listening to Loretta speak “okay on the way. I should be there in about thirty minutes. Have the team get started.” She said as she hung up the phone and moved to get redressed and go to the new crime scene. 

\---  
The sun beat down on the ally near Jackson square, the wind was picking up and pushing trash about. Hannah walked over towards the group of vehicles she could see, she pushed through the crowd towards Lasalle, who was waiting for her with her jacket and hat. 

“Hey boss, Naomi okay?” 

“Yeah, she’s fine, just needed to do something before I came in today,” Hannah replied as she pulled the jacket and hat on. 

“So what do we have? And who found the body?”

“Tourists that were coming back from a walk about Jackson Square and found em” Chris replied as they walked towards to the crime scene. 

“Ah, Hannah there you are. We have Captain Gregory Hant he has multiple stab wounds including one to the chest, which I'm guessing is the cause of death.” Loretta said.

“But we also have some type of substance on the captain’s body. Sebastian can try and identify it when I get him back to autopsy.”

The substance was grabbed by the wind and blew towards the team as they listened to Loretta.   
“It's okay I've already got a sample of it. I don't think we need to worry.”

“Thanks, Loretta. Street cams?” Hannah asked.

“Camera coverage is light here, I'll ask the businesses if they have angles here,” Tammy said.

“Great, Lasalle, you and I will head back to the squad room see what we can find out,” Hannah ordered.

\---  
Hannah looked up at Chris “Ready?” 

“Yeah what do ya got,” he replied as he entered into the center of the room. 

“Captain Gregory Hant worked on the wharves, he was in charge of buying fresh produce for the Navy.” Hannah said as she brought up his file “recently however he's been accused of mishandling funds. Other than that his service records clean.” 

Chris nodded “married with a four-year-old son. Wife said he's been distant lately, but was a loving father.” 

Hannah bit her lip, “So, no clear reason to murder him?” 

“I might have something” Tammy hollered as she walked in, “One of the cameras caught this near the time of death” clicking on her keyboard before gesturing to the screen. There was a man in a dark uniform and he came out of the alley a knife in hand before wiping it down and throwing it in the sewer grate.

“Was that a marine that just killed our victim?” Chris asked slowly. 

“Looks like it,” Tammy said. 

“Okay, Gregorio get with Patton see if he can find this guy somewhere else, get a better angle.” 

Hannah said before turning to Chris, “Lasalle look into anyone who might have had problems with the victim, see if you can find who accused him of mishandling the funds”. 

“On it, boss” Chris said as he headed to his desk. 

“What about you?” Tammy asked. 

“I'm going to the morgue for an update from Loretta,” Hannah said as she left the office. 

\---

Hannah walked into the JPSO building, looking around for Loretta’s lab. 

A warm dulcet voice came from behind her, “Hannah, here for an update?” Loretta asked as she came past her. 

Hannah blinked out of her daydreaming, “Yes I am. What exactly are we dealing with here Loretta?” 

Loretta gestured as she made to the table, “We are dealing with a vicious stabbing. The killer wanted to cause maximum pain before allowing him to die. Captain Hant took stabs to his shoulder, both hips and grazes to his ribs and short puncture wounds to his legs,” the coroner pointed to the x-ray photos of the victim’s body. 

“The causes of death is dissection of the aorta. The blow to the throats was postmortem.” 

Taking a deep breath and pointing to the screen “The substance found appears to be mold of some type, he had also breathed it in shortly before death.” 

“How can you know when he breathed in the substance?” Hannah asked.

“It was present in his sinus cavity but there was no inflammation so the body didn't have enough time to react to it,”

Hannah took a deep breath “What about the team? Do we need to be worried?” 

Loretta shook her head, hair covered by the purple and tan scrub hat she wore. “No the team should be fine, the mold had degraded below the infective dose, and no one has a compromised immune system.” 

Hannah paused in her pacing, “What about an unborn child. What would exposure do?” 

“As long as the mother isn't infected the child should be fine. Why?” Loretta looked at Hannah, her dark eyes seemingly seeing through her. 

“I'm seven weeks pregnant,” Hannah confessed, looking up briefly before dropping her eyes back to to the ground. 

“Hannah that's wonderful!” Hannah smiled softly. 

“What does Ryan think? He must be pleased.” Loretta said as she rounded the autopsy table. 

“He doesn't know. I got pregnant the day before he signed the divorce papers. I'm not sure when I'm going to tell him or Naomi. Or how.” Her smile dropped as she explained the aftermath of it, her eyes still locked on the ground. 

Loretta leaned her head to one side. “What do you mean?” 

Hannah took a deep breath before starting “Ryan and I, really wanted another baby after we had Naomi, but I had five miscarriages after having her. The last one five years ago, came after I was at work, helping with this big op, I was almost three months along. That miscarriage was the beginning of the end for us. He blamed me for losing his baby.” 

Hannah shook her head. “After the group made an attempt on my life and Ryan and Naomi were nearly killed. I sent divorce papers. He finally signed them but if he knows I'm having another baby. He’ll take custody the moment I give birth.” Hannah turned her head up to see Loretta “I can't make the mistakes I made with Naomi. I want this baby.” 

Loretta pulled Hannah into a hug, feeling Hannah's body crumple against her before tears soaked her shoulder. 

“Let's get you some tea sweetheart.” 

\---   
Sebastian walked into the morgue looking at a tablet “so I figured out what kind of mold it is. Did you know there's over a hundred thousand types? Which is kind of terrifying if you think about it.” 

“Sebastian dear, what did you find?” Loretta interrupted him.

He looked up and found a slightly teary looking Hannah sitting next to Loretta both had tea mugs in their hands.   
“Oh, it's Stachybotrys Chartarum, black mold. Unfortunately, it's kind of common, it likes damp and warm places.”

“So all of New Orleans,” Hannah groaned as she put her mug back on Loretta’s desk. “Let's head back to the office, see if the others have had better luck. Thank you, Loretta.”   
“You're welcome dear. My door is always open.” Loretta said as she picked up the mugs and went to clean them.   
\----  
Hannah and Sebastian walked into the office together, while he split to the side to upload a map. Hannah turned to look as Chris, a questioning look on her face. “Did you find anyone with problems against the Captain?” 

“Kinda. His brother in law, Sam Grady, has fought him several times, the last one two weeks ago, got the police called on ‘em. But he's out of town so he didn't do it.” 

“At least not personally.” Sebastian pointed out. 

“Also his second in command at the wharfs, Commander Lucas Thiy, is the one that filled the report against him. He's currently working on taking supplies out to a boat, due back in a hour. I'll pick him up then.” 

“Okay take Sebastian with you for backup. And talk to him there, just in case.” Chris nodded and gestured for Sebastian to follow him out. 

 

Hannah shook her head and went to see where Tammy and Patton where on finding the suspect. 

She walked into Patton’s office “hey please tell me, you have good news.” 

“Nope sorry boss, pretty quickly after the first time we see him that Gregorio found we only have a few more shots of him.” Patton said, shaking his head.

“Okay what are you doing then.” Hannah asked. 

“I'm running with Gregorio’s help, my new program. It should be able to figure out our killer’s info. Like height weight that kinda thing.” 

“Do programs that do that not already exist? And it can be mistaken by things like clothes and thick soled shoes.” 

Patton gasped, “Not my program. It's written to take all that into account.” 

Hannah turned to Tammy “And your doing what?” 

“I'm trying to figure out his training. From how he walks and kills, I'm not thinking marine anymore.” Tammy replied her eyes glued to the screen. 

“Okay I'm going to go start tracking the captain’s movements throughout the city the day he died.” Hannah said as she left the room. 

\----  
Tammy walked into the main office and smiled she and Hannah were the only ones left in the building. 

“Hey, what are you doing” she asked as she sat on the corner of Hannah's desk. 

“Trying to keep up with the paperwork that comes with being lead agent,” Hannah said as she lent back in her chair. 

“Oh I never want to do more paperwork than I do now.” Tammy said with a laugh. 

“So you want to get out of here. Dinner and a movie at my place?” Hannah asked softly. 

“Naomi’s back with Ryan. It's just us.” 

“Sure, let me get my jacket.” Tammy said moving back to her desk, before meeting Hannah at the door, the two walking out hand in hand.


End file.
